Watching from a distance
by Oeve
Summary: Arielle has been best friends with Jerome and his sister Lucy since she was 2. Jerome has been there for her all her life. What happens when they both join Team Crafted and things become different then what they seem. (I suck at summary's) This is and JeromeXOC story so if you don't like that don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Well hey peoples of the interwebs this is my first story and well it most likely will suck I saw that there are a LOT of story's about Mitch, Sky and Sparklz so I thought are fuzzy little Bacca needs the love too so why not write a story about Jerome and an OC. So this is going to be a JeromeXOC thing so yeah….. And you can send in your OCs everyone is free but Jerome and Mitch anyway on with the story!**

**(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)(o.o) yes it's a line**

In a meadow on a very sunny day two girls one who looks 10 and one who looks 9 playing what it looks like is tag. And at the end of this meadow you see a 10 year old boy watching the two girls like e will save them if anything happened.

The 10 year old is Arielle Elric; she has long red hair large brown eyes and has glasses on. She has on red shirt with a big pink heart on it and blue jeans

The 9 year old is Lucy **(A/N dood what is Jerome`s last name)** she has short blond hair and blue eyes, she has on a simple blue shirt with jeans.

And finally the boy, the boy is no other then Jerome. Jerome as we all know him has short brown hair and brown eyes he has a red shirt on and jeans.

Welllll, as the two girls played the one with red hair, Arielle wasn't looking were she was going and was getting closer to the boy. Having so much fun she didn't hear both kids yell at her to slow down and she ran right into Jerome

BAM

"ow"

"OH! I'm sorry Arielle!" said Jerome

"Oh don't be sorry it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" replied Arielle as she got up and dusted herself off

"ARIELLE! ARIELLE!"

"Hmm? Oh luce?"

"I was telling you to slow down! And by the way TAG!" Lucy said as she reached as hit Arielle on the arm

"Gosh Lucy that's cheap" said Arielle in a funny way

"What's with the face? Never mind I don't want to know. "said Lucy as she looked to Jerome who was just standing there laughing " Don't laugh at us big brother!"

"Sorry" said Jerome as he was trying hard not to laugh.. And was failing at it

Hey Jerome!

"Yeah luce?"

"Play tag with us!" said an excited Lucy" It's more fun with three!"

"Yeah Jerome! Pleaseeeeee" Arielle begged pulling the puppy dog eyes

"Oh all right " replied a defeated Jerome

Both girls taking a glance at each other turn and run and before Arielle runs she tags Jerome and bolts all in the span on 10 seconds

Jerome stands there for about 10 seconds so they have a chance because Jerome can run fast. After their 10 seconds are over Jerome yells at the top of his lungs IM GOINNG TO GET YOU BIGGUMS! And bolts out running. Jerome being a fast runner he is runs past Lucy and heads right for Arielle and is already on right behind her. Just an arm's length away jumps and tackles her

I GOT YOU BIGGUMS!

"Yes Jerome I can see that now can you please get off of me?"

Jerome after tackling Arielle was across her body lying on top of her.

"No I think I'm going to stay right here!"

"God dang it Jerome get off of me or so help I will…"

She never got to finish that sentence because Jerome didn't let her and how did her do that? We he kissed her, HE KISSED HER! And it wasn't a kiss a 10 year old would picture it was all sloppy and ewey ( well ewey to a 10 year old) Pushing him off she yells at Jerome for taking her first kiss and how he is like a brother to her and brothers don't kiss sisters! Getting up Arielle stomped home. They are still best friends of course and they all grew up. Arielle still coming over to his house to hang out play some video games or have sleep overs with Lucy. And all Jerome did was watch from a distance. Yeah he hung out with her played video games and go to school with her but he could never forget the kiss. He was a part of a lot of fist for her too. He was there for her first day of high school (it was his too) he was there for her first baseball game. He was there when she got her first boyfriend (and it was with his best friend Eric!) he was also there to help her with her first break up. And of course during all these first and still today Jerome has always had a crush on Arielle.

And both have never forgotten that first kiss.

**OMG! I'm done! Woot ok so that's the first chapter of watching from a distance and well uhhhh (still not good at this) Please review it will be so helpful and all flames will be used to make marshmellows**

**OH AND SEND IN YOUR OCS! All I need is the typical Oc stuff name, hair color, eyes, Ect so yeah uhhh BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE! (wow this is short)**


	2. Annoying neighbors

**Holy shit I got a lot of reviews thank you all for sending in your OCs I have 10 or 9 now so im closing it. But thank you all and on with the Chapter!**

JEROME USE THE CIRCLE START! USE THE CIRCLE STRAT!

Nah Mitch I`m a man of the Baccas I don't need no circle strat plus I have Betty!

_Oeve killed ASFJerome_

GOD DAMN ARIELLE!

I won the Hunger Games! I won so I get outro

Nah Biggums Im saying it well every..

BING

Did you really just kick Jerome out of the skype call?

Maybe…. Well anyways that was the Hunger Games with Mitch and Jerome. Don't forget to look at there channels witch is in the description below and if you like the video slap the like button I would always love a new flower added to my Beautiful garden and good night everybody

I`M BACK BIGGUMS DID YOU FORGET THAT I LIVE NEXT DOOR TO YOU?

Say good bye to everyone Jerome

Huh? Oh! BYEEEEEE *slerp slerp slerp*

Bye everyone! And we`re done!

WHY DID YOU KICK ME FROM SKYPE!

Because your annoying

BUT ARIELLE!

Turning around Arielle looks at Jerome since she was sitting down Jerome was towering over her. Looking at what he had on she saw that his short brown hair was messy like he just woke up and he had on blue tank that covered mostly nothing and shorts. His brown eyes staring down at her blushing she pushes her red bangs out of her eyes and turns around so she is facing her computer and so he dosnt see her blushing. Sighing Arielle asks Jerome " Jerome how did you get in here anyway?

Reno duh did you forget about your little brother?

Sighing again she replies oh that little brat I`ll get him for that. Looking up she sees Mitch laughing his ass of "oh so Mitch you think this is funny? When are you coming down anyway?"

Laughing Mitch tells Arielle " I`m heading down there tomorrow the plane should land around 8ish so you better have me some cereal when I get there biggums oh and Jerome is trying to scare you."

THE HELL MITCH!

Jerome get out of my room! AND GET BACK ON SKYPE!

Ok ok you don't need to yell

JEREOME!

I`m gone see gone! *front door closes*

Mitch I`m so happy that you`re coming down so he messes with you and not me don't get the wrong idea I love him to death but he drives me crazy sometimes!

Yeah I think you love him a bit more than friends..

What?

Nothing I said nothing

RING RING RING!

Hey look Jerome is calling

Yes I love you too Coco who's a good dog who's a good dog

Jerome

I`m here! So what are we going to do? Do you want to play some more?

Actually I see Quentin and Ian are on why don`t you two record another Pixelmon. I`m going to bed after I edit this video

Ok good night Arielle see you around 8 or 9 when I land

Ok night Mitch nigh Jerome

Night

Turning of Skype Arielle gets to editing the video about an hour later the video is done and uploaded yawning she turns around to look at her room. Her room is nothing much a bed in the corner, light blue walls with My chemical romance and different Anime posters along her walls and her Bass guitar sitting in the other corner. Changing into her Eyore PJ`s she climbs into bed about to fall asleep she gets a text from her best friend Megan

_Hey nice video there tell Jerome I say he needs to learn that circle strat for me._

Texting back Arielle writes _Hey yeah je does or I might just beat him every game XD_

The texting back and forth goes on for about an hour when Arielle looks at her clock and sees that's its almost 12 she texts Megan _Hey im going to bed I have to pick Mitch up around 8 so I need some sleep I`ll text you tomorrow?_

_Yeah that's fine goodnight Ari *blows a kiss*_

_LOL good night Megan_

Turning her phone off so she doesn't get anymore texts she lays down one last time before falling asleep

**WOW! That's a long chapter well guys thanks again for sending in your OCs and I will try to get them all in some or a lot wont show up till a couple of chapters but you will see them OH and if anyone could tell me Jerome's last name that will be super helpful. OH! And please send in your OCs birthday in a review with their name because if the story date hits it your oc is soooo getting a birthday party with team crafted. ANYWAY! Thank you all for reviewing and my bus is about to come BYE!**


End file.
